Melody
by Spot'sGalFrom1899
Summary: Melody is a beautiful, great singing, bad mouthing lass from England. She ran away from her abusive father after her mum died to go live with her Aunt Medda. The rest of the summary is inside, sorry. T for talks of rape cussing and abuse. First Newsie fic


**Ok, so I know that it's horrible I'm making **_**another **_**story when I need to update my POTC one. But right after I post this new story, I'll finish the POTC 3****rd**** chapter and post that. Ok? Ok!**

**Oh and I never thought I'd say this, but I HATE SPELL CHECK! It's so annoying when you're trying to write in a New Yowk accent. **

Summary: Melody is a beautiful, great singing, bad mouthing lass from England. She ran away from her abusive father after her mum died to go live with her Aunt Medda. Mel hasn't ever trusted boys besides Jack and his newsies, but what happens when she runs into her old childhood friend Spot, and he wants her? Will he be able to use his charms to finally get the girl of his dreams or will Mel's past and his horrid rep chase her away?

**Chapter 1**

I got off the train and anxiously looked around to make sure _he_ wasn't here. I breathed in relief when I saw he wasn't. 'Pull yourself together, Mels!' I told myself. 'He ain't here! He couldn't be, you left this morning and you took his money and food.' It was about six in the morning, but I didn't care. I had woken up earlier to cook _his_ breakfast. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and continued to walk down the streets of Manhattan, New York. I smiled to myself. I hadn't been here since I was 13, three whole years! When I was here I had given Crutchy his first kiss on the lips, he's a sweet guy and when he told he had never kissed anyone before and he was 13, and I thought he should probably have one. There was no romance involved, both Crutchy and I agreed on that, I had lived up to my name, Melody, by showing the newsies I could sing, (What can I say, I **am** Medda's niece.), sold 50 papes in less than a minute, kicked the Delancy Brother's asses, and beat the shit out of 'The' Spot Conlon when he grabbed my ass. So Jack and the boys made me an honorary Newsie for life!

I stopped; it had been three years since I'd been here. Auntie Medda didn't know I was here, and I didn't remember where in the hell her place was! I saw a young man selling papers and I smiled. He had a cowboy hat on and I knew it was Jack Kelly. He had two other boys with him, one that looked about his age, or maybe mine, and a younger one that looked about 10, but knowing Jack he was telling everyone the kid was 7. I walked over to them and tapped Jack on the shoulder.

Jack turned and smiled when he saw me. "Ah, my lady, would you like to buy a paper?" he asked and I almost laughed out loud. He didn't recognize me, although that wasn't surprising since it had been three years and I had filled out a lot.

I smiled at him. "No thank you, kind gentleman." I was teasing him and he knew it. He chuckled and grinned at me. "I was actually wondering if I could get directions." I felt someone pull on my pants and I looked down to see the little boy looking at me with wide innocent eyes.

"Please, miss." He coughed. "Could you please buy just one?" Cough, cough. "I'm very sick and this is the only way I can earn money." He coughed again.

I smiled and laughed slightly. "Nice acting, kid." I told him and he grinned. "But you might want to stay in character next time." I told him and took out my money purse. "I'll give you two dollars for the lot of them." I told him.

He looked surprised. "But I only have fifty papers." He said.

I smiled "So?" The kid bit his lip, but nodded and handed me the papes. I leaned down to his ear. "Now, watch and learn, okay kid?" he nodded and I grabbed some dirk, put it on my face and clothes, and ripped a bit of my pants off. I blinked my eyes a bit and got the tears started. I gulped and walked over to a group of old ladies who were talking. "Um…missus?" I asked nervously.

They looked up at me. "Yes, dearie?" One asked me sweetly.

I turned my head towards her. "Please miss, do you think you could buy my papes? My mum just died and my father hates me, so I had to run away for he was….he…." I turned the tears, making them flow out. "He was going to send me to a whorehouse!" I cried and the ladies gasped. "This is the only way for me to make money."

"Well of coarse we'll buy your papers, sweetie." Said one.

"And we'll give you extra money." Said another.

"Plus I think I have some candy in my purse!" Piped up another.

I smiled weakly at them. "Thank ye so much." I said tears going down my face as they handed me a purse of money and candy and took my papers.

"Oh, and take my shawl." The last one said. "It's quite cold out."

I sniffled and took the stuff with a quick thank you before I turned smirking at the three surprised boys. I had counted the seconds and I beat my record by 15 seconds. "Well?" I asked.

Jack was the first to recover. "Dat was 'mazing!" he said "You sold dose papes in what? 45 seconds?" he asked awed.

I grinned. "Forty actually. I counted."

"I haven't seen anyone do dat good since…" he trailed off and smiled at me. "Well, I tink yous earned directions ta wherever yous want. In fact, we will escort you dere! So where are ya goin'"

"Medda Larkson's place." I said. I let all the pieces fit together and smiled at the look on Jack's face.

He blinked and stared at me, really looking at me this time. "Melody?" He asked cautiously.

I grinned. "The one and only!"

He beamed and hugged me tight. "LUVVIE!" he yelled spinning me around and using one of my Newsie nicknames.

I started laughing. "Put me down, Cowboy." I told him.

He put me down, still beaming. "What are ya doin' 'ere, Mel?"

I shook my head laughing. "You never were good at remembering other when distracted, were ya, Jack?" I asked. He looked confused and I looked pointedly at the two boys.

"Oh, righ'! Luvvie, dis is Davey and 'is lil brudda Les. Guys, dis is,"

"Melody." I interrupted smiling. "But ya can call me Mel." I said.

"Or Luvvie!" piped up Jack and I shoved him laughing.

Wait, _**you're**_ Luvvie? Asked Les excitedly.

I smiled at the kid. "Yep."

"Wow, I heard you beat up the Delancy Brothers and Spot Conlons too! Plus you're the only gal to turn him down multiple times! Also…." He looked almost scared. "I've heard you have the voice of an angel. Is that all true?" he asked me with his wide eyes.

"It is, Les." Jack said.

Les looked at me and I smiled. "All of it is true; though I hope I'm not the only gal ta turn down Spot's so called 'charms'." I said looked at Jack.

Jack laughed and shrugged. "Yous know ya were da only one dat could." He said and I shook my head sadly.

I looked down as Les pulled on my clothes again. "So you really sing like an angel?" he asked.

I smiled. "Well, according to Medda and the Newsies yes."

"Plus she cooks heavenly too. Spot used to call her Songboid and Cookie." Jack said. "Also Luvvie don't write bad netha." He said holding up a small black notebook I recognized as the one I had lost three years ago. It held a couple of my songs mum and I wrote together and one of my stories.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" I asked him, grabbing the notebook.

He shrugged. "It was in da back of Medda's back room." He told me.

"Didn't I tell yous to look for it, but not ta read it?" I said annoyed. My writing was special to me.

He looked guilty. "Maybe." He muttered.

I huffed and glared. "No one else read it right?"

He shook his head. "No one else. Well, actually dat's not right. I'm not da one who found it so me and da odur person read it."

I glared even more. "Who found it?" I asked coldly.

"Just…." Jack started.

"Me." Finished a voice I would always recognize.

I turned and half smiled half sighed when I saw him. "'Ello Spot." I said.

He grinned, took my hand, and kissed it. "'Ello my dear Melody, Songboid, Cookie, Luvvie, my goil." He said using a lot of my nicknames.

I rolled my eyes at my nicknames and glared at the last one. "I _**ain't**_ yous goil!" I snarled. Whenever I was angry my voice started saying things in a New York accent instead of an English one.

"But cha will be." Spot said with his signature smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams." I told him.

He laughed. "Well, Brooklyn is a place where your wildest dreams come true." He said and I rolled my eyes chuckling. "Do I at least get a hug and a kiss? I 'aven't seen ya in three yeas!"

I laughed. "Neither has anyone else, but fine, I'll give ya a hug." He grinned and gave me a bear hug spinning me like Jack did.

"Now, 'ow about dat kiss, eh Songboid?" he asked grinning.

I shoved him away. "Not even in your dreams, Spot." I said and he huffed.

"Well, fine, be that way." He pouted and we all laughed.

"Any gal that is serious, Spot?" I asked knowing the answer.

He shook his head. "Nope yous de only goil fo' me." He said and I rolled my eyes.

I turned to Jack. "I heard from Medda that you got a gal though, Sarah right?"

Spot, Davey, and Les all groaned as Jack's eyes brightened. Don't get 'im started about 'er!" Spot moaned.

I chuckled. "You can talk 'bout her later, Cowboy." I said and he nodded grinning.

"Now, what are ya doin' 'ere anyway, Luvvie?" asked Spot.

I looked down. "Take me to Aunt Medda's, she needs to here this." I told them.

Jack and Spot nodded. "Davey, think yous could get Race and Mush and tell dem to meet us at Medda's?" asked Jack.

Davey nodded and Spot stopped him. "And could ya get Swift to tell me boys sometin'? Dey'll be wantin' ta know Songboid's 'ere."

Davey nodded again. "What do I call her?" he asked.

I snorted. "Good question." I muttered. The newsies called me so many names. Songbird, Cookie, Manhattan's Princess or Princess, Brooklyn's Queen or Queenie, Luvvie, Mel, and probably many more.

Spot grinned at me. "Tell 'em Brooklyn's Queen is 'ere is here." He said and I rolled my eyes and scowled at him.

"And tell my boys Manhattan's Princess is back." Jack retorted and I chuckled. Davey nodded and ran off with Les.

Spot glared. "She was boin and raised in Brooklyn."

Jack smirked. "But we saved 'er from the Refuge, plus she gave Crutchy 'is foist kiss."

"GUYS!" I yelled and they jumped, looking at me. "Not the time, fight over who I like betta lata, I weally need ta talk ta Aunt Medda." I told them, my accent coming back.

They both sobered up quickly and nodded. They each grabbed my arm, though Jack's was more protective as a brother, and Spot's was more possessive and a bit sexual. We got to Auntie Medda's and I now remembered where to go from the Manhattan Newsboy Boarding House.

Jack walked in. "Hey Medda, someone's 'ere ta see ya!" he called, hiding me behind him and Spot.

Medda walked in with a smile on her face. "Jack." She said kissing his cheek. "And Spot." She said doing the same. "Who wants to see me? David? Les?" she asked.

Jack shook his head and pulled me out from behind him. "Nope, 'er." He said and he and Spot grinned.

Medda's eyes widened and she hugged me, squeezing me tight. "Oh, Melody! What are you doing here, luv? Where's your mother?" She asked me. I looked down and she understood something was up. "It's alright; we'll talk about it later. Come have some cocoa and some brownies, I just made them. You too Jack, Spot." She said.

We all started eating and soon the door opened to reveal Racetrack and Mush.

"Princess!" Race yelled and ran to hug me. He, like Jack, lifted me u and spun me around.

"What are ya doin' 'ere, Princess?" asked Mush, as he did the same. "And why are yous so light like yous 'aven't eaten in a wile?"

"Yeah, I noticed dat, too." Said Race and Jack nodded.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it might be because I haven't eaten a real meal in about a…month." I confessed blushing.

They all widened their eyes, and I was lucky Medda didn't hear me say that. "Why?" asked Jack amazed.

I shrugged sheepishly. "Haven't been hungry?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

The boys looked at me skeptically. "Nah, really, why?" asked Mush.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you." I said as Aunt Medda came into the room. "Mum died about a month ago." I said.

Everyone gasped and Medda put her arms around me. "My poor baby!" she cried. They all knew how close I was to my mother.

"'Ow'd she die?" asked Jack after a moment of silence.

I glared at the wall. _"He_ killed her." I snarled. Spot, Race, Jack, Mush, and Medda were the only ones in the world that knew about _him_. I used to call him Dad or Father, hell even Daddy, but then he started drinking and we moved to England, and he started beating Momma. Ever since I just called the man _him_. I looked at the newsies, all waiting for me to continue. "He was drunk, really drunk. I think mum knew this was going to happen soon cause she gave me a camera for my birthday two days ago saying; 'If he ever gets to drunk and beats me _take pictures_ as evidence and then run away!' So he came home drunk and started beating her. I took about a hundred pictures before I ran to help mum, but it was too late, she was practically dead. He hit me a couple of times and then he passed out. Mum's last words were to run away! So here I am."

Spot stood up. "He _what?_" he growled fire in his eyes.

I looked at him. "Relax Spot, I'm fine." I told him. I was praying they weren't going to make me pull up my shirt or pants, if they did, they would find purple, black and blue bruises the size of a fist all over my body.

Spot glared. "Did he continue?" he snarled. I looked down and kept silent. "Melody, please!" he begged.

I looked up surprised. Spot Conlon never begged. He was a cold, fearless, flirtatious leader, but at that moment I saw the young boy I was friends with when I was little. The sweet, caring, still flirtatious boy with a little bit of a rebellious streak. I sighed. "Yes, it continued." I murmured and pulled up my sleeves that were covered in bruises.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Race. Now all the boys had a murderous fire in their eyes.

I hastily pulled down my sleeves. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

Jack shot his head up confused. "What da bloody 'ell are yous sorry 'bout?" he asked angrily.

I looked at him. "I was born 'n raised in Brooklyn, I can beat Spot Conlon, I was trained in 5 Points for a year. I should have been able to fight him! I was just so scared when he hurt mum. I froze." I was crying now, and all the guys were hugging me, even Spot.

"It's ok, Luvvie." Murmured Jack, rubbing my back.

I smiled weakly through my tears. "Thanks, Cowboy."

Race wiped my tears. "So 'ow'd yous run away?" he asked.

"RACE!" said the boys annoyed and threw their hats at him.

I chuckled. "Its fine, guys." I told them and looked at Racetrack. "Well, 3 weeks later after I got a job." I blushed slightly as I remembered my job. I had worked at a Brothel as a waitress and a singer. "I saved up enough from tips and wages to get myself a train and a boat ride to Manhattan."

"'Ow'd yous get _him_ to not chase you?" asked Mush.

I grinned. "Well, I left him a not saying I was leaving and don't follow me. The reason he didn't was because I had left a picture of him beating mum and I told him I had more." I told them proudly. They all grinned and told me congratulations that I had gotten out of that Hell-hole.

"You know what we should have?" asked Aunt Medda with a gleam in her eye. "We should have a party in honor of Melody coming home!"

"Yeah! And she cans sing!" said Jack happily and the guys nodded.

"Yes to the first, no way in hell to the second." I told them.

"Aw, come on, Songboid!" said Spot

I shook my head. "No." I said firmly.

"Please?" Jack asked doing a puppy dog pout.

I laughed at his face. "Nope." I said shaking my head.

Race went up to me. "I'll buy yous cigas fors a week." He offered, blowing smoke in my ear and putting the cigar back into his mouth.

I grinned and took his cigar, putting it in my mouth. "Nah, already gots one." I teased.

"'Ey! That costs 25 cents!" he said.

I gaped at him. "25, Race, what the bloody 'ell are yous thinking gettin' such an expensive ciga?" I asked him.

Mush laughed. "Yous 'aven't 'eard? Race's olda sista gots a good payin' job. She makes Race takes da money, so 'e spends it on cigas, bets, and 'elps da guys if we's in trouble."

I whistled. "Damn, I make a good livin' but I don't tink I could support myself plus Race and his bettin' problem." I joked. "Nah, but seriously, where does your sister woik? Maybe I could leave you boys ta get a betta job."

Jack looked at me. "Wait, since yous is back, does dat mean yous becoming a newsie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Course, Cowboy." I suddenly got nervous. "Unless yous tink I'll be takin' up to much space and losin' you guys' money, then just say da woid and I'lls be gone."

Jack laughed. "O' coise yous welcome ta join us." He said.

I grinned. "Unless I cans do whats Races sista does. So what she do?" I asked Race.

Race looked uncomfortable. "'Ey, yous accent is comin' back." He noticed, changing the subject.

I chuckled. "Yeahs, bein' wit Bwooklyn ova 'ere is bwingin' back me Bwooklyn accent back." I teased Spot and the guys and I laughed. I turned back to Race. "Now stop changin' the subject." I told him and glared.

Spot whistled. "Damn, that glares worse den Ice's." he said. "'Ell, its woise den _mine._ I'd tell 'er, Race." He said.

Race looked scared and nodded. "She works as a danca." **(A/N pronounced DanceA.)**

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "So?" I didn't see why everyone was so uncomfortable.

Race sighed. "Atta brothel." He said.

My blood ran cold. "What?" I choked.

He looked guilty at my reaction, they all did. "She's a danca at a Brothel." Race repeated. They all knew I hated Brothels, though I think most of them just thought I hated them because of what they were, but I hated for a bigger reason then that.

I nodded stonily. "I'll be right back, air." They nodded, only Spot was stupid enough to follow.

"Yous alright, Queenie?" he asked me.

"Leave." I snarled at him, not even bothering to turn my head.

"Don't get all snippy wit me! And why yous so freaked about Race's sista?"

I turned around, fire in my eyes. "Spot." I said coldly. "Don't, just don't. I'm about to tell you something that only 2 people in the world know. _Him_ and your sister Ice." I could tell he wanted to interrupt, but I silenced him with a look. "I'm going to tell you all of this once, and only once, got it?" he nodded. "Good. The reason why Ice knows is because she's been my best and first friend since I was born. You know that. Now, the reason I was so affected by Race's sister is this, I had a sister once. Her name was Nina. She was a kid from his old marriage; she was a year younger than me, I think he cheated on mum, but I never said anything, and when her mum died she became part of the family, mum was actually fine with it, but he wasn't, so he hid her from the world. She tried acting just like me, and I was fine with it, though she could tell _he_ was evil before me, so she ran away. She was 12 at the time."

Spot gasped and I knew what he wanted to ask so I answered the unasked question. "Yes, this was why we lift so suddenly. Now Nina would still write to me in England, she would try to convince me to pack up and join her, though I always told her no. Well, _he _found the letters, and it was about this time his drinking started to get out of hand and he was pissed. He flew into a rage and came here, well 5 Points was where the place was. He was drunk and pissed, not something good combined, so he went to the Brothel, requested her by a different name, raped her, and killed her. He came home, told me the whole story in detail, and told me if I even thought about doing that he'd do the same thing to me. And that was the night he started….sexually harassing me, I guess you could say. He started acting like I was more his girlfriend instead of his daughter. Each night he would come into my bed and caress and kiss me, though it never led to sex until mum died."

"Wait, he _raped_ you?" Spot asked disbelievingly. I nodded mutely and he got a murderous glint in his eye. "I'm gonna kill 'em." He muttered. "Mel, yous gotta tell da udda newsies!"

I shook my head. "No, Spot."

"At least tell Jack!" he said

"Son, it's in the past now, I only wanted you to know why I hated Brothels." I told him.

"Please, Kitty!" Spot begged for the second time this day. He was using my old childhood nickname. "Just tell Jack or Race."

"No, I…I don't even know why I told you!" I said to him.

"Cause yous know I can bes trusted." He said quietly.

I looked at him. "So you won't tell Cowboy or Race?" I said. He nodded reluctantly. "Or anyone else?" I pressed. He nodded again and I sighed relieved =. "Thank you, Spot!" I told him. I hugged and kissed his cheek.

He looked surprised then gave his signature smirk. "I knew yous couldn't resist me."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I hit his arm. "Oh, shut it!" I said as we walked back into Aunt Medda's.

"So, Spot, get any action?" smirked Race and Spot just shrugged and grinned. I scowled hit them both in the head. "OW!" they yelled.

"That's what yous gets, and ta answa yous question, Race, no 'e didn't get any action me, and 'e neva will." I said smirking.

"Must yous talk about getting' action wit Princess? She's like me sista!" Complained Jack.

"Well, Ise tink Spot and Princess together is romantic." Piped up Mush sighing.

Jack and I glared at him. "Shut up, Mush!" we yelled together as Spot and Race started laughing.

**WELL, THE FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! Now I have to post it and then finish up POTC chapter 3! Well, tell me what you think, this is my first Newsies fic so yeah!**


End file.
